Winner Prize
by v i o r e i
Summary: [set after final Winter Cup] "Akashi menculik Kuroko dan menyekapnya di kamar asramanya." Satu pemberitahuan tiba-tiba oleh Hayama Kotaro di hari itu sanggup membuat Mibuchi Reo panik dan kalang kabut. APA? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? —OneShot. Warn: yaoi!


_Original Idea  
of_  
**Winner Prize**  
© kellegirl

**Kuroko no Basuke**  
© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

"**R**EOOOO-NEEEE!"

Suara teriakan yang sanggup membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung tuli seketika itu membuat keadaan gym yang semula berisik menjadi hening, disusul oleh pintu besar berdaun dua yang terbanting terbuka, menampilkan seorang remaja bersurai cokelat terang yang dipotong pendek. Remaja itu mengedarkan matanya dengan liar ke seluruh penjuru gym. Setelah menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana, ia segera berlari pelan menuju seorang remaja bersurai hitam yang panjangnya hampir sebahu.

Remaja yang sedang megelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya itu menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apalagi, Kotaro?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Reo-nee, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan! Akashi... Akashi...!" Sang pemain Rakuzan yang dijuluki Raiju itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mibuchi menghela napas sekali lagi. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memijit pangkal hidungnya akibat perilaku sarap dari rekan setimnya ini.

"Kotaro, ambil napas terlebih dahulu lalu bicara pelan-pelan," kata Mibuchi, gemas ingin menjitak anak kelas dua SMA yang kelakuannya masih kekanakan itu.

Hayama berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengikuti perintah dari Mibuchi, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Setelah pemain nomor 7 itu sudah agak tenang, ia mulai lagi berbicara. "Ne, apakah Reo-nee masih ingat dengan salah satu pemain Seirin yang kita lawan pada final Winter Cup dua hari lalu? Yang mempunyai rambut biru muda dan iris aquamarine dan berhasil membuat Akashi kesal di pertandingan itu."

Mibuchi terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat pemain-pemain yang mereka lawan pada pertandingan final Winter Cup yang lawannya kali itu adalah tim Seirin. Meski tim Rakuzan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan selisih skor yang minim, mereka tetap melakukan latihan sehabis pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Kemenangan itu bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa lagi bagi mereka, seolah kebanggaan yang diraih mereka sudah seperti bagian dari hidup layaknya menghirup udara. Meski Mibuchi akui, pertandingan final Winter Cup yang terjadi dua hari lalu itu cukup membuat mereka kesulitan pada babak kedua. Bahkan berhasil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro, yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam memprediksi sesuatu secara akurat, harus mengatur ulang strategi di saat-saat terakhir berkat seorang remaja beralis ganda beserta partnernya.

Ah, mungkinkah remaja yang Kotaro maksud itu—

"Apakah maksudmu mantan rekan setimnya Sei-chan di SMP dulu?" tanya Mibuchi.

Hayama menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Iya, yang itu! Remaja yang digantikan oleh Mayuzumi-senpai dan berhasil membuat Akashi cemburu dengan alis ganda itu! Sang pemain bayangan!" Hayama terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari tatapan mematikan yang dikirimkan dari seorang remaja tingkat akhir yang merasa dirinya tersinggung. "Umm... siapa namanya, ya? Roko? Roku? Koko?"

"Kuroko?"

"Ya, itu dia!" kata Hayama sembari menjetikkan jarinya.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kelakuan aneh Sei-chan?" tanya Mibuchi acuh, sembari tangannya mengambil sebotol minuman mineral dari tasnya, membuka tutupnya dan meneguk isinya.

Hayama terbatuk pelan, berusaha membuat kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya sedramatis mungkin. Ia menatap Mibuchi dengan tampang innocent, lalu melanjutkan, "Akashi menculik Kuroko dan menyekapnya di kamar asramanya."

Dan Mibuchi tersedak dengan sukses.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tadi melihat pemain bayangan itu sedang digendong oleh Akashi ke kamar asramanya. Tubuh pemain bayangan itu diikat dengan tali dan mulutnya dibekap," kata Hayama dengan dahi mengkerut. "Tidak aku sangka Akashi mempunyai _fetish_ terhadap hal-hal berbau _bondage_, mungkin BDSM juga?" lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa dosa, seolah-olah ia baru saja memberitahu berita cuaca cerah alih-alih kelakuan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh kapten tim mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa Sei-chan menculik Kuroko? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepada pemain bayangan tim Seirin itu?" tanya Mibuchi dengan panik. Ia tahu Akashi mempunyai obsesi terhadap remaja bermuka papan itu, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira kapten mereka akan melakukan tindakan ekstrim sampai-sampai menculik orangnya langsung. Apakah Akashi sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbuat seperti itu?! Bagaimana kalau nanti tim Seirin mengadukan tindakan si rambut merah dan membuat tim Rakuzan harus didiskriminasi dari turnamen karena telah melukai salah satu pemain lawan di luar pertandingan?! Bisa-bisa mereka semua dimutilasi oleh pelatih Shirogane karena kalah sebelum pertandingan dimulai!

"Kata Akashi, itu adalah hadiah kemenangannya karena telah memimpin tim Rakuzan memenangkan turnamen Winter Cup. Kuroko, maksudnya." Hayama mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelatih? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencegahnya!?" Mibuchi semakin panik.

Hayama memberikan tatapan aneh, seolah-olah pandangannya mengatakan '_apakah kau gila?_', "Tentu saja tidak! Pelatih Shirogane langsung menyetujui tindakan Akashi asalkan dia terus memimpin tim Rakuzan menuju kemenangan. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Bahkan Eikichi saja harus mengalami patah tulang karena berusaha menghentikan Akashi."

Kini Mibuchi baru menyadari bahwa ada satu anggota lain _Crown King_ yang tidak hadir pada latihan hari ini. Pantas saja tadi terdengar suara ambulan lewat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi," kata Mibuchi sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Kalau tindakan kekerasan tidak juga membuat Akashi berhenti, mungkin dengan kata-kata akan berhasil. Mibuchi tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia akan berhasil atau tidak? Tapi ia harus mencoba segala kesempatan yang ada, meskipun persentasi keberhasilannya hanya 0.1%. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan konsekuensi yang akan timnya ambil jika Akashi berhasil melakukannya, tapi ia lebih mencemaskan kondisi sang pemain bayangan itu setelah semua ini berakhir. Tentu saja, mengingat sang surai biru muda yang mempunyai stamina rendah dan fisik lemah, Mibuchi yakin orang itu tidak akan bisa mengimbangi Akashi yang lebih suka bermain brutal dan _hard_.

Tuhan, lindungi anak polos itu dari kapten iblis mereka.

Mibuchi langsung keluar dari ruang besar gym dan bergegas menuju gedung asrama tempat semua murid SMA Rakuzan tinggal. Ia menaiki anak tangga dan menelusuri jalan koridor, melewati beberapa ruangan bernomor hingga langkahnya berhenti saat pandangannya menangkap nomor 504 yang tertera di salah satu pintu asrama. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha memersiapkan dirinya, ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Satu ketukan, tidak ada jawaban. Tiga ketukan, masih tidak ada. Hingga beberapa kali ketukan dan tidak juga mendapatkan respon, Mibuchi mulai menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Sei-chan! Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada di sana bersama dengan pemain Seirin itu!" teriak Mibuchi dari luar.

Hening.

Mibuchi lalu meraih gagang pintu, memutarnya pelan, berdoa semoga pintu itu tidak terkunci, yang nyatanya memang benar. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ini. Ia tahu Akashi tidak mungkin bertindak sembrono sampai lupa mengunci pintu. Apakah Akashi saking nafsunya kepada sang pemain bayangan sampai-sampai ia tidak mengacuhkan pintunya yang terkunci atau tidak? Mibuchi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan sanggup membuat dagunya terjatuh sembari menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi horror. Ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Barang-barang berjatuhan dan berserakan di lantai, sebagian barang yang terbuat dari keramik ataupun kaca bahkan pecah. Keadaan ruangan itu seperti baru saja mengalami angin tornado atau typhoon. Dan Mibuchi semakin cemas dan panik saat menemukan beberapa helai pakaian, dalam keadaan tidak berbentuk dengan robekan di sana-sini, terhampar di beberapa bagian lantai. Apakah Kuroko tadi berusaha melawan Akashi dari tindakan asusila yang akan dilakukan oleh si surai merah kepadanya? Mibuchi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tuhan, semoga remaja itu baik-baik saja dan masih utuh dan tidak kehilangan apapun!

Mibuchi melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruangan lebih dalam, yaitu kamar tidur Akashi. Asrama Rakuzan memang mewah. Setiap kamar disediakan tiga ruangan, yaitu ruang depan yang biasa dipakai untuk nonton TV, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi. Tentu saja biaya sewanya lebih mahal dibandingkan asrama lain yang standarnya kalah jauh. Tapi itu semua bisa dibayar dengan prestasi gemilang, baik itu dalam olahraga ataupun akademik. Dan Akashi mampu memenuhi kedua kategori itu sebagai juara satu seangkatan dan jabatan sebagai kapten tim basket walaupun dirinya masih duduk di kelas satu SMA. _Benar-benar monster!_

Mibuchi melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati, menghindari pecahan-pecahan beling yang berserakan di atas lantai. Ia tidak mau berimajinasi dengan kejadian-kejadian apa yang terjadi ketika ia belum sampai di sini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa korban penculikan itu selamat dan tidak mengalami trauma. Demi apapun, anak itu masih polos oleh kejamnya dunia luar!

Dengan rasa cemas yang mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya dan membuatnya terasa mual, ia mulai mendorong pintu kamar tidur sang kaptem Rakuzan, dan langsung mematung sambil menatap lurus ke arah ranjang dimana dua orang remaja yang tengah telanjang berada di sana, dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian perut sampai ujung kaki.

Di ranjang besar itu, seorang remaja bersurai merah sedang terbaring dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup rapat, menyembunyikan sepasang iris dwi warna yang sanggup membuat lawannya gemetar ketakutan ketika ia dalam kondisi sadar. Suara dengkuran halus bisa terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dadanya naik-turun dengan gerakan lambat. Mibuchi hampir saja mengira bahwa kaptennya yang sedang tertidur itu adalah seorang malaikat yang tengah bermimpi indah, kalau saja di sekujur tubuh dan lehernya tidak ada bekas-bekas merah yang membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan. _  
_

Dan di sampingnya, di dalam pelukan sang surai merah yang kedua lengannya melingkari perut remaja lain, sepasang iris aquamarine sedang membaca buku yang berada di atas pahanya yang tertutupi selimut. Remaja bersurai biru muda itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mibuchi sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mibuchi-san, benar? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mibuchi masih saja berdiri membatu di sana untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian dirinya tersentak. "Aku... uh, tidak... hanya ingin menanyakan apakah dirimu baik-baik saja?" kata Mibuchi dengan hati-hati. Sepasang matanya masih mengamati kedua remaja yang sedang berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat baik, dan _segar_," kata Kuroko, garis mulutnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Tapi sayang, sepertinya Seijuurou-kun terlihat kecapaian setelah melakukan lima ronde tadi. Padahal aku masih kuat untuk dua ronde lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa, sambil menatap remaja bersurai merah yang sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Kedua jari pucatnya menelusuri kulit putih susu telanjang milik sang Kapten Rakuzan. Mibuchi bersumpah bahwa tadi ia melihat sang pemain bayangan itu baru saja menyeringai!

"Uh... oke, kalau begitu... bagus." Mibuchi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti orang asing yang terdampar di planet lain. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, selamat siang."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk pelan, memandang kepergian sang pemain Rakuzan yang mempunyai nomor punggung enam itu dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, sebelum senyum itu kian melebar sampai akhirnya pintu kamar kembali menutup.

.

* * *

**The End—**

* * *

**Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita milik author _kellegirl_. Maka dari itu, saya membuat fic ini. Tadinya saya mau pakai anggota GoM, tapi sepertinya anggota Crown King Rakuzan lebih cocok untuk memainkan peran itu. Saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini gagal atau tidak untuk menampilkan humor yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Well, karena saya suka Akashi dan Kuroko, dua chara super imut yang nyaris identik hingga sulit ditentukan siapa seme dan ukenya, dan saya juga suka pairing AkaKuro maupun KuroAka. Apalagi mischievous!Kuroko yang bikin saya teriak gila. Oh, my... siapa sangka di balik raut datar sang phantom sixth man, isi pikirannya naughty banget?!**

**Oke, terima kasih telah membaca :))**

**p.s, saya cuma ganti format penulisan usernamenya doang, orz!**


End file.
